Internal combustion engines running at least in part on gaseous fuel usually need an ignition device to ignite the mixture of gaseous fuel and air. An ignition device including a pre-combustion chamber may have a spark plug partially protruding into the pre-combustion chamber. Such an ignition device may further include a fuel supply for supplying some amount of gaseous fuel into the pre-combustion chamber. Upon ignition of the mixture of gaseous fuel and air within the pre-combustion chamber, the flames may advance through orifices provided in the pre-combustion chamber into the main combustion chamber, where the flames may ignite the main amount of gaseous fuel and air for operating the internal combustion engine.
The present disclosure is directed, at least in part, to improving or overcoming one or more aspects of prior systems.